User talk:KrytenKoro/Archive 5
Toys ... You know what I want to do? *whimpers* I lost half my WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon digivolving (enough that I mashed them together and had only a few spare pieces_, my Kyuubimon-Taomon is half destroyed, I can't find half the pieces to my Terriermon-SaintGalgomon, and my Guilmon-Dukemon isn't much better. I want them, but I can't... Lanate (talk) 23:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :My mom would kill me for wasting money... She already gets my brother for buying Gunpla. And my dad bought me a replacement screen for my PSP recently. ;_; If you do end up ebaying though, I'll probably beg my friend to buy them for me. Lanate (talk) 00:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) MagnaAngemon Excuse me, but let me ask you a question: Why did you delete my edit on MagnaAngemon's page? Thought, what I wrote there is the fact that MagnaAngemon is a playable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 whom digivolved from Patamon after digivolved from Angemon. Meanwhile, in the bottom part of its page, also mentioned MagnaAngemon's special attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 without any explanation of his appear in the game, so I just tried to complete the information. Thanks for your attention and forgive me if I'm impolite to you (I'm just a yesterday newbie and can't speak English well). Thank you. Monox D. I-Fly 02:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion with FA voting Would it be reasonable to introduce a new rule where by an article can only be featured if it gets more than a single vote (otherwise voting is extended by another week)? It just doesn't seem right to put up an article if only one person is actually supporting it. THB → Talk ← 23:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Unsourced Trivia Seeing as you and I are the only ones of the old crowd around at the moment, I'm going to bring this around to you. For the MoS, and episodes in general, trivia that states more than the obvious that isn't sourced should be removed. This idea comes from this thread (reply #11 to be exact, even though that piece has since been removed) For example, The Legend of the DigiDestined has this: "The series was originally set to end on this episode, but due to its immense popularity, it was continued. There was even an alternate ending that had the kids returning home after defeating Devimon (this was purchsed by Fox Kids in case the English dub was unsuccessful).", which seems outlandish and I've read numerous places that it's untrue. I also sent you a message on YouTube regarding that song in the Data Squad game, I don't know if you got it or not. And speaking of editors leaving, after next week, I'm going on vacation until the end of the summer, and won't be editing. Not like I do much around here anyways.---- Rad140 (Message) 21:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Masters I would like to know if Digimon Masters' evolutions are considered "valid" like Digimon Battle's General Evolutions. Although I admit that Masters' lines look a bit messed up withDemiMeramon directly to Meramon, etc. In-Trainings evolving directly to champions looks a bit odd, although acceptable, since in Data Squad DemiMeramon jogressed and became Meramon. :No, you would discuss it on the talk page, like any other article. Thanks for asking before editing, though. 04:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :So, i must add the evolutions that happen naturally (when leveling up for example) rathen than the ones "forced" by the player, right? BTW, thanks for answering my question!User:MetalGaogamon Degenerations I was thinking of including degenerations alongside digivolutions in the episode articles (possibly using red arrows). I've never really thought of doing it before, but it might actually be quite informative, e.g. when one of the Adventure Digimon reverts from Ultimate to In-Training, rather than to Rookie (or vice-versa later in the series). Do you think it would be a good idea? THB → Talk ← 17:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :If you're referring to the thing about listing the same form change twice, then I'd probably have to say yes to that now. The current system might get a bit confusing when degenerations are introduced. I was thinking of displaying each character's form changes in a sort of timeline. I've made a brief example here, where I've also tried to integrate combined form changes. I'm considering scrapping the "episodeorder#" parameter too - it can get very confusing at times. THB → Talk ← 10:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) need help on new article Hey, i've got a favor to ask. Aoround ten ot ten thirty tonight, I'm gonna try writing an article on the similarities between digimon and pokemon. I just thought it'd be something different from wikipedia. I'll probably need help, so please check the activity feed sometime tonight. I could really use help, since I've only seen the anime. It'd help if you could offer some points from a manga and game standpoint. Thanks.--Wh!te$tar 23:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I understand that it didn't belong on that page yet. Perhaps you'd be willing to contribute. Maybe with your knowlege on all things Digimon, it could go back as an article to be taken seriously. I'd appreciate a reply this time.--Wh!te$tar 22:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) about undoing Hi, I have made a reply in my talk page regarding Argomon, please have a look. I am not editing the articles without my brain. I have not been here for many months, so I would not say anything about how admin manages and works on the wiki. For the information on Shawjamon, no offense but I really doubt if you understand Japanese and Chinese. You said what I edited is very very wrong, but frankly, what is originally written there (and now) is "literally" ridiculous. I mean the name of the staff. Even "taki" does not necessarily mean waterfall anyways. Could you convince me why that is better? K.Hayes 22:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I was translating it under the assumption that it was using the Japanese meanings, where "kou" would imply precipitation, not monsters, but I checked a Chinese dictionary at your suggestion, and I see the problem. I'll correct accordingly. 02:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, would you happen to have a source for Hydro Descent being Taki no Jin, and not Kamon no Jin, and for a "Hydro Tornado" attack? 02:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I modified that because I saw difference between the species and datasquad pages. It is okay that you remove the unsourced ones. Btw I would not be good at sourcing dubbed/english names, but I could help in japanese translations esp. those with kanji. Actually some of the kanji references in the species articles (e.g. Falcomon, Kyukimon) were added by me in the past, though they might not be useful at all... K.Hayes 07:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Wait a ticker, I checked the profile, and it does specify the Japanese spelling and meaning, not the Chinese. I know Nezha has the staff also, but I'm having trouble finding what it is translated as in that case, and my own dictionary indicates that it would be "rain", which fits with what it does. 02:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The term "Kouyou" is not a name for specific weapons/items, but a general term from Buddhism; no matter in Chinese or Japanese it has the same meaning. There is no direct dictionary explanation for "Kouyou," but you may refer to "Kouma" first (http://dic.search.yahoo.co.jp/search?ei=UTF-8&p=降魔&fr=dic), "Youma" (妖魔) is another commonly-used term for Monsters and Demons. Even if you look into every kanji separately, "kou" will never mean "rain" because it is a verb, which means: (1) to go down, fall, reduce, land/descent; (2) to subdue, tame, make somebody surrender. (It comes from the term "kouhuku" http://dic.search.yahoo.co.jp/search?p=降伏) To relate to "rain", one must have the object in the phrase, e.g. 降雨 (kou'u) noun, rainfall; 雨降り (amehuri) verb, lit. rain+falling. K.Hayes 07:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess your dictionary has (mis)stated the term kou'u (降雨) as koū, and mixed it up with the single-kanji kou (降). Just like hū'u for wind-and-rain while hū for wind; kage'e for silhouette (graphic) while kage for shadow; tei'i for throne while tei for emperor. K.Hayes 08:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *http://digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shawjamon&diff=173019&oldid=172948 :Okay, I made the correction. I'm pretty sure it's a reference to Nezha, who shows up in the Journey to the West and has the exact same-named weapon. 13:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Perfect now. I also saw a few Chinese internet-reference for Nezha, stating that he has "Kyoyou Pestle(Staff)" as well as monster-slashing sword and scimitar. As I never read the original novel of West and Fengshen, I'm not sure if they are real. But Nezha is famous for his fire-wheels, spear, silk and rings, instead of them. Perhaps you have also read the japanese wiki for ShaWujing, and found that in japanese they named/translated his "shovel" as a staff "降妖宝杖", just like its name in digimon... Perhaps we could figure this out earlier... lol K.Hayes 18:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey, I just find some information, please check it out later on the article page. K.Hayes 18:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm stuck trying to translate "凶器乱舞". I think it means something similar to "running with scissors", but it's supposed to be the name for a Digimon's Mode, and so I need a more succinct term. Thoughts? 13:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::凶器 means LETHAL weapons (the term comes from cruel + weapon (bu'ki''). 乱舞 (ranbu) literally means... to randomly brandish something, e.g. sword, weapon. Have you ever played MUSOU in PSP or other platforms? The most powerful attack is called Musou '''Ranbu. K.Hayes 17:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. The dictionary I have translated ranbu as "Dancing wildly", so yeah. Would "Weapon Frenzy Form" be a good translation for Bukiranbu Keitai, then? 17:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually the 舞 here is a derived meaning from dance, i.e. waving sth like dancing. You may also try to indicate the "waving" of the weapon, but "Weapon Frenzy Form" is good enough as it is too time-wasting to make it perfect. (ps. it should be 'Kyoki'ranbu Keitai) K.Hayes 18:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Masters Digivolutions I'm done with the list of Digimon Masters' digivolutions for the mercenary digimon (their function are similar to Digimon Battle's Captured Digimon). This list was taken based on information from digimonmasters.com (the official korean website) and may be somewhat outdated (although the digivolutions remained the same). I would like to know if the side evolutions can also be taken in consideration.User:MetalGaogamon Custom Character Table Hi,KrytenKoro I am new to wiki and i would be very grateful if you could tell me how do you do a Custom Character Table I mean the: Title: Jūshintoru Tatsu (重心を取る竜) Appears in: the night Voice actor(s): (En:) Jeeves Partner(s): DeathStarmon Digivolves from: CollegeStudentmon Digivolves to: Retireemon Level: Champion Attribute: Virus Type: Cyborg Family(s): Metal Empire Wind Guardians Class: Human Element: Wind and thanks. Hi, Sorry for the late response but this is what i want: File:Enemy Search-Greymon.jpg Name:Omniprimex Appears In:The Light Partner(s):Omnimon Digivolves from:Studentmon Digivolves to:Jobmon Level:Ultimate Attribute:Vaccine Type:Holy Knight Digimon Family(s):Virus busters Metal Empire Class:Human Element:Light That's it and thanks. --Omniprimex 17:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You KrytenKoro For The User Infobox --Omniprimex 18:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Digivolve to and from... Why Astamon digivolves from Porcupamon, if Porcupamon doesn't digivolves to Astamon?? Shadow Master J 17:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Why would you go and remove the edit of GeoGreymon for Digimon World Data Squad, when i have the game right in front of me and on, did you delete it because i did not put in any hyper links? Or because i did not list the exact requirements, and the ones neccessary for RizeGreymon? User:Emotiger98 8:48, November 3, 2010 Re: Episode Project Concerning degenerations, I've already updated Adventure, and I'm currently on 02, working up to ep. 44, which is the latest episode article I've been working on. After that, I'll just be carrying on with general improvements. I'm not really sure what to say about general episode article work. I have a sort of system that I try to sum up on my user page, and keep people updated on my progress. One thing I have been avoiding is the synopses, simply because they take so long, so a lot of those still need taking care of. Sorry if any of this makes no sense. I'm a bit tired. THB → Talk ← 03:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have a similar system - I don't normally list a character unless they're name is given somewhere (if the English dub doesn't give the name where the original does, I still count it). I'll sometimes list unnamed characters if I can give them plausible names, which is what I've been doing with the kids' parents in DA02, e.g. "Mr. Motomiya", "Mrs. Ichijouji". The example you gave looks like it does just what I mentioned. The rest of the table seems fine too. I guess one of the problems with Xros Wars is that it's still a developing series, so things such as names are liable to change. :On a separate note, I've just introduced blue arrows to the digivolution template. I thought they'd be good for situations where a change takes place but the character hasn't actually moved up or down a level, e.g. Arukenimon and Mummymon dual forms; Imperialdramon's mode change; slide evolution in Frontier. I hope it's alright. I know I've been changing a lot of things lately. I'd like to say that's it, but I've still got a couple more suggestions. First of all, would you object to changing the name of the section to "Form changes"? I've come to realise that "Digivolutions" doesn't really cover it anymore. My other suggestion would be to start mentioning upgrades in the Tamers articles, since they seem to play just as much a part as digivolutions. Though, that discussion can wait until later, since I'm still finishing DA02. Sorry to overwhelm you like this. Feel free to mull it over for a while. THB → Talk ← 18:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The 1,1,3,3,5,5,7 order is done on purpose, in the same way as the featured characters. I won't go into to much detail, but there's an explanation of the system on Wikipedia where they call it "standard competition ranking". ::Concerning the other thing, I'm not sure I completely understand, but I'm guessing you're asking if it's possible to list evolutions vertically from the left column. Right now, there isn't any parameter that does that, but I could look into it. Just out of curiousity, why would you want to do that anyway? THB → Talk ← 09:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I'll fix the Xros digivolutions then. ::No no no no, I just wanted to know if it's allowed to place the MadLeomon evolution templates in one column, and the Shoutmon Xx evolutions in the first, or if you've been pretty consistent about going in order. Basically, how much give have you used so far? 12:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh! Sorry, completely misunderstood. Well, personally, I've always kept them in order, though to be honest, there's no real reason why they couldn't be arranged another way, especially with the numbers specifying the order anyway. On a side note, I have to say, some stuff about the Xros evolutions bothers me. Are you sure it's right to say that Shoutmon, Starmon and the Pickmon evolve together into "Shoutmon + Star Sword"? Technically, it's just Starmon and the Pickmon that evolve, and Shoutmon stays the same. Same goes for the Dorulu Cannon. Do you see what I mean? THB → Talk ← 15:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::When it happens, Taiki calls out "Shoutmon, Starmon, Pickmons!". Plus, the SDT cards back it up as "Shoutmon + Starmons", as well as the Dictionary profile. 16:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, fair enough, I guess. Is it a similar sort of thing with MadLeomon: Armed Mode then? THB → Talk ← 16:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) FA voting → Navbar It just occured to me that the Featured Article voting page isn't available on the navbar (meaning the only official link is via a bit of text on the home page). Unless this is intentional, would you mind adding it? THB → Talk ← 17:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :...I'm guessing that's a no then. THB → Talk ← 20:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It Tamashii not Damasi Sometimes in japan the it sound different then it is. Look go to http://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html and type in tamashii and you will see it means soul Whats With You!?!?!? dude i spent so much time(well maybe 10 minutes the most but cares) on articles and what do you do? delete them all. whats with u?!?!?! wow you're really specific and hey it wuznt MY work in the first place, i just edited it dont go blaming me for random stuff because i never edited the sparrowmon article either and you just took away the pic. :I don't give a shit. I cleaned up the messes that were made - if you're the one who made them, that's your problem. 03:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) know wat u kno wat? lets just 4get about his and pretend it never happened, besides, i dont wanna waste my life editing articles. /* Digimon Tamers: Original Story, Message in the Packet The very first track is titled "The Three of us one Year later" if the Runaway Locomon movie takes place six months after the end of the series, then guess which one couldn't have taken place when it did. The first track of the Drama CD. :"It's been several months since we've parted from our Digimon, right? " :There doesn't seem to be anything specifying what it's one year from, and besides, that's a title, not the actual script. 17:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Greymon(Xros Wars) Sorry for editing the Greymon(Xros Wars)page. --Omniprime 12:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Taomon Siddhaṃ alternate form of "Hūṃ" Seed syllable of Avalokiteśvara Bodhisattva Appears in some famous mantras: * oṃ maṇipadme hūṃ * oṃ āḥ hūṃ The appearance of Taomon is draws upon imagery from Daoism and Shinto. The mantras written as talismans in Sanskrit are from the Buddhism that went from India to East Asia, not the later form that went from India to Tibet. New DigiXroses What's your policy on the new DigiXroses revealed in the group pic (namely Shoutmon + Sparrow Jet, DonShoutmon, Shounitamon/Shanitamon, and Rackerdramon (Best uneducated guess I've got))? Are you going to hold off from adding them until we have more info, or can I go ahead and add the first three to Shoutmon's DigiXros pages (I have NO idea where to put Rackerdramon, other than possibly MailBirdramon based on his tail)? --Blackstone Dresden 05:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :There are already stub articles placed based on their correct names (Donshoutmon, Shonitamon, Deckerdramon).(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) On the note of new DigiXroses, have you checked the latest Xros Wars manga chapter yet? I can't tell the difference between Pickmon and Chibickmon for the Star Wheel, and I'm not sure how to treat Zenjirou CS (Zenjirou Chibick Sword), as I can't tell how much he's joking. I know it's not real real, but... Also, I believe in Ballistamon Sextet Launcher over Sixted or any variation that has the "d" at the end, even if it has the "do". Lanate (talk) 04:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet, but unless those "Chibickmon" came out of the mouth of a white Pickmon, I'm assuming they are just Pickmon. They are too large to be Chibickmons, I think, and the manga has consistently drawn what must be white Pickmons as Chibickmons (stubs instead of hook arms).(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) New skin complaints I’m not happy with the new skin. I’ve received complaints, and it’s ruining the CSS template. Ought we to encourage people to revert to the old skin by giving them instructions (since Wikia doesn’t allow a universal skin-revert at this point)? Aster Selene 05:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. MediaWiki:Sitenotice should let you do it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Does MediaWiki:Sitenotice actually appear on the new skin? I haven't been noticing it anywhere. THB → Talk ← 17:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::You may be right. I switched to the old skin myself. More reason to not like it. I'll have a word about it; meanwhile, it prolly should go on the front page. Aster Selene 17:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's supposed to show up as a floating message, like with msn messenger.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 17:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Right but it's not coming up at all. Aster Selene 18:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Twilight/Blue Flare Mergers Shouldn't there have been a debate or a vote or something on the armies' respective talk pages before you went ahead and merged every single member into the article? Now, the Blue Flare article is almost exclusive Kiriha information, while Twilight has... five sentences, total, including the introductory sentence. Instead of arbitrarily merging every article, would it have killed you to let a discussion happen? I know I'll probably get banned for this, but it just doesn't seem right. Are all the Xros Heart Digimon, Taiki, Zenjirou and Akari next? --Blackstone Dresden 19:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I...did put up a discussion. There's been merge templates for a while now, and I explained my goal on the Bagura Army talk page, as well as with the other admins. The reason I merged it is exactly as you said - the information we have about blue Flare is almost exclusively about Kiriha. His Digimon have no real individual characterization, so keeping them as separate pages would result in a lot of stubs. Plus, the whole "DigiXros" mechanic means that the total army of Digimon operate a lot like just one of the partner Digimon from previous seasons. I've cleaned up Twilight by now, and it retains all of the info that the previous pages had, as does Blue Flare.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 19:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) hello Long time no see... my bad though I've not enjoyed digimon as much untill xros wars. Any way you know those images, the ones of Beelzemon (2010 anime) t.jpg), Metalgreymon (2010 anime) t.jpg) and so on what website are they from there used to be a link but i can't find it. p.s please mey you reply on my talk page. thank you. Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 08:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Win Ratio Aren't evolutions from Winning percentage cards considered valid? like Bo-70 Digitamamon => Nanimon + 60% Win Ratio? :The actual evolution displayed on the Winning Percentage card is valid. Evolutions listed only within the "Evolution requirements box" are not.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the explanation, and sorry for that edit. DW:EVOREF#Digimon Masters Dear KrytenKoro, i don't feel those evolutions should still be considered acceptable: * SuperStarmon > Ebemon * Drimogemon > Digmon > SkullScorpiomon > HerculesKabuterimon * Chuumon > Roachmon > Garbagemon > Puppetmon * Kiwimon > Sinduramon > Eaglemon They are taken from an old evolution chart and are either abscent or changed on newer ones, and never made its way to the game or were changed (SuperStarmon's Mega form is now listed as Justimon, and has been realeased like that). What do you think about it? Ryo205 ~Momantai :Wait so what? Were these ever present in the games? I'm honestly not sure we should be listing anything just from promotional material - it should already be in the game. :I honestly don't know anything about Masters, though.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Only the COLORED ones on those lists should be considered since they are already available in the game. The GRAY ones are upcoming mercenaries and are probably subject to change or even removal (what probably happened with the ones i cited). The exceptions being Kotemon and PawnChessmon Black as they were recently realeased. Thanks for the quick answer, Cheers! Ryo205 ~Momantai :I modified the DW:EVOREF page, but I ended up removing Kotemon and PawnChesmon (Black) from the cites used in the articles, because I couldn't find an official announcement for them. When the list updates again, we can readd them.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) DWDS k i think i can manage that, when is the latest that you want my submission of the digimon? :just add to it whenever you feel like, there's no rush.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I finished all i have unlocked on my game for the first 3 list tiredness is taking over and i guess i will finish what i can of the fourth list titled Number in the morning Why? hey why did you delete the photo i put of zoe. sebastianvl87 :Because this site is about Digimon, not pedophilia. Get a life.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) First what is pedophelia or that and second why was i bullying! sebastianvl87 :Look it up, but it should have already been obvious that posting stuff like that was unethical.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok I all ready search it just please let me put my photo back again please. sebastianvl87 Whats wrong with putting a picture of a girl who is not even naked. sebastianvl87 :The image and the edits are still sexualizing the character, who is a child. There is no encyclopedic need for the image, either. The whole thing is voyeurism, as I see it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok but please please let me put my photo, and even if i put it who is going to look me up in this wiki. sebastianvl87 Magnadramon X Hi KrytenKoro, on this page http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:X-Digimon it suppose to have Magnadramon X but it didn't. I tried to put it but resulted wrong page that you undo. I hope you can settle this.Omegamon 16:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :The actual Magnadramon X page is where the category should be, but it is a redirect, so you will have to go back to it using the link at the top of Magnadramon.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin? No, I'm not, though I did get rollback permissions a while back - you might be thinking of that. THB → Talk ← 18:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :...So, why do you ask? THB → Talk ← 13:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh!... well, thanks. I'll try and make sure you don't regret it. THB → Talk ← 22:32, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Virus Digimon Sorry to bother you Kryten, but I noticed for Digimon like Greymon and WereGarurumon you've been adding that they're Virus. I thought that we combined viral Greymon and BlackGreymon, and a viral WereGarurumon is ShadowWereGarurumon. Has something changed? Lanate (talk) 05:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I was just filling in stats from the cards on auto-pilot, but if we agreed that dub Booster 02 meant to do the Black versions, then I'll fix those.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's my fault. I've been too busy to help out around here lately; midterms as a junior and all that. I'll get back to work on... something? Is there something you need my help on? Lanate (talk) 06:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I wanted to ask - can we promote THB? I honestly thought he was admin already, but he's not, and we only have two 1/2 active admins (since Aster is pretty infrequent). I know that we don't get too many vandals that need blocking, but THB could definitely use the delete tool for the work he does.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 07:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::You've got my support. Lanate (talk) 18:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) digimon evolution chart hey, i see your the last person to make an edit to the evolution chart, the problem it that the chart is to wide so the ads cover part of the chart and i use this reference alot, so since i cant do it myself due to my editing webpages skill is non-exitnant, can you please edit the chart so it does not clash with the adverts, im sure im not the only one that finds it annoying, thank you Attacks.. Now, why do you change the attacks ? Have I done something wrong ? I was just trying to complete them ... To be more accurate :S SeraphAngel 18:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC)SeraphAngel Equipment Names When a Digimon's equipment name is translated differently from the Japanese, (e.g. WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers vs. Dramon Killers), how should I cite them on their profile? Lanate (talk) 03:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Within their profile...arg, use dub name I guess. In the list of equipment page, treat it like we do attacks also I guess.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Mutant Digimon I know we kind of BS-ed the reasoning for this, but these are explicitly Digimon digivolving weirdly and thus kind of... Well, I don't think they count, even if they are sort of storyline. I don't think I liked adding them from the beginning, so I wouldn't mind if they were removed, and I'd remove them myself too. Lanate (talk) 07:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really like them too much either, but they would still need to be mentioned somehow. :Question - are these Digimon functionally different from card/armor evolutions? :Storywise, are they treated similarly to Wendigomon, SkullGreymon, Megidramon?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 08:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Functionally, they're the same. It's just their natural path but implied to have been modified in story. ::I'd argue that they're different than SkullGreymon and Megidramon; those two I saw as valid Digivolutions simply unsuited for DigiDestined/Tamer purposes. I think it may be closer to Wendigomon, which I thought (correct me if I'm wrong though) was a corruption of Kokomon in the 02 movie. Lanate (talk) 08:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so how 'bout this: :The game specifically says these evolutions are bugged. Not dark, but bugged. So here, and in any other situation where the story says something like "evolution is broken" (ex. one character starts randomly digivolving from form to form), we do not list it. :Alternatively, we take out all Battle and Master digivolutions because 1) the games aren't BoJ, and 2) the evolutions are still basically caused by player input, even if it is just leveling up and "correct lines" are posited. (ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd rather go with the first. Lanate (talk) 18:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Digimon Battle Mutants Sorry for my recent edit on the DW:EVOREF page. Ryo205 11:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) hi i am joacoz, I'm an administrator and bureaucrat of Digimon Wiki saberc español.Quisiera omo made to reach as many articles, and how did you do for so many issues, although that does not importa.bueno wikia, finally asked whether could help, if you speak Spanish, luckily I was writing and speaking in ingles.Espero your answer, see if you could help me in my wiki. lucky!--Joacoz 04:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry man, I don't know any spanish. You're free to use our material, though. 06:17, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Rumble Arena 2 I just got my hands on a (albeit scratched up) copy, and it turns out the Digimon in it have a whole score of named, unique moves. What should I do with them? Lanate (talk) 09:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :"Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2", I guess. Are the Digimon the Adventure characters? If so, then the same thing should be listed on the character pages. 18:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thankfully, they're not. Just generic Digimon. Lanate (talk) 20:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi for Baguramon his actual name is Bugramon and the real word is the Bugra Empire not the Bagura Empire i got this from the main scorce on whos creating the subs that are going around ive watched every episode so far and plan only to watch the whole season so i know for a fact that this is accurate. Cant wait to see how powerful he is considering how powerful Tacticmon,Lillithmon and Blastmon are. Brett The "Partners" chart on your profile I happend to come across the chart you have for your partners, and I thought it was pretty cool. I would like to know how you made that chart/which website/program you used to do so, out of of curiosity. Thanks Bagramon Hey where did the name Bugramon Bagramon whatever his name is come from you know? Many believe That Bugramon was like the Cherubimon of frontiers where DarkKnightmon is the Lucemon. Thats a theory you may wish to mention on here somewhere in your own word. :Bagramon came from the Digimon Dictionary and Asahi sites. It is the official name. :We do not cover theories on this wiki. 21:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Bandai images if the bandai for x5 exist then show me I should be able to edit it to a single picture :It's on the series poster. There are no very good shots of it, so we have to wait until they post the official image in the Dictionary. 00:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Better then using the toys and I am very good at photo-shop :...no, it's not. We literally don't have any reasonable shots of it (and photoshopping images is against our image policy, anyway). The toys are also official images, and are accurate to the character's design. It's fine. 00:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The reason I so against the use of toy images is because they are always missing some detail or another it better to have actuate images then to use toy images. ::This is the best image we have. It's crappy as hell, badly taken, and missing a crap-load of detail. ::The toy image is not missing a single detail, and counts as a Bandai image. We can wait until the Dictionary updates with the Shoutmon X5 profile. 00:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) truewolf28 hello this is truewolf28 the writer of fan:Digimon D-Destiny, and i've noticed something about Digimon destiny, and from what i know digimon destiny is new and my one Digimon D-Destiny has been since before september, and this is what i'm sort of complaining about, this is from my fanfic D-Destiny and this is from digimon destiny D-Destiny, i think this is very suspicious i might be being you know pananorded you know what i mean sorry if this has cause any trouble to you Sorry to bother but... Hi this is Lvdoomien. I don't know you and you don't know me but I'm just wondering, why did you delete all the editting I did on the Spirits and the Warriors of Darkness pages. On the Spirits pages Grumblemon (Frontier), Arbormon (Frontier), and Mercurymon (Frontier) did not start the season with there Beast Spirits. Where Arbormon and Mercurymon found there Beast Spirits was not shown but Grumblemon found his when he 1st appeared in the series by forcing a colony of KaratsukiNumemon to dig in the mountain they lived in until they found the Beast Spirit of Earth, which they did. And the Warriors of Darkness page I just added that because in the show it was pronounced Lo-ah-mon and Jah-ger-lo-ah-mon but the spelling might make some people think that it's pronounced Lo-wee-mon and Jah-ger-lo-wee-mon. Sorry to complain but hay I saw the show when it was brand new in america so trust me brother, I know what I'm talking about. Please respond because I don't want to fix what you deleted then you delete it again and we just go back and forth. Thank you for your time. Lvdoomien, An unspecified kid in an unspecified location of an unspecified age that LOVES digimon. P.S. Thank you though for not changing the edits I did on Ranamon in the Spirits page :Grumblemon pulled the B-Earth Spirit out of his pocket, he already had it. It was not in the mountain. For Arbormon and Mercurymon, they are never shown "finding" their spirit, and it is never stated that they did not already have it. In fact, Arbormon slide evolves in his very first appearance. As such, it is just fluff and speculation to talk about them "finding it". Most importantly, Cherubimon is explicitly the guardian of the Earth, Water, Darkness, Wood, and Steel spirits, so even though she somehow lost hold of the B-Water, it is safe assuming the others didn't even have to look for theirs. :We don't do IPA for the various Digimon. Also, Jager is pronounced "yeiger", not "jahger". 03:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Well hay as I said I was 9 and I know I'm too young to say this but my memory isn't what it used to be and if I remember right Grumblemon did mention something about the mountain they were on and the B-Earth Spirit so Im gonna find the episode and watch it so we both know how about that? (20 minutes later) Holy crap my memory sucks :/ sorry about that I saw what part that was when Grumblemon went to Gigasmon and what he said sounded like he found the B-Earth Spirit in the mountain. And furthermore I still think that They all had to find there Beast Spirits, including the Warriors of Earth,Wood Water,Stell, and Darkness or the makers of the show are secretly sexist because if Ranamon (Frontier) had to find her Beast Spirit why not the others even though it wasn't in the show? :Yes. They are measurably sexist. 06:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: You sweet bastard Hey, I didn't know I was missed. What kind of welcome back is that? :P Real life, y'know. How's life?---- Rad140 (Message) 15:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I see. My name is Irish, apparently. I know what you mean. Well, not exactly, but I share your sentiment (and circumstance).-- Rad140 (Message) 16:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Rapidmon (Armor) The armor's mainly a differentiation like we do with Agumon (2006 anime); even if it isn't officially adopted in English, it's still based off of what it is called in English. Before GoldenRapidmon, it's solidly named Rapidmon in the movie and on the card. Lanate (talk) 17:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Do we want to mention in the DB section that it's called GoldenRapidmon in that game? 18:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I'll go do that now. Also, I do think that the Whamon (Ultimate) page does seem to support Whamon (Champion) > Whamon (Ultimate). Lanate (talk) 21:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Dont take it wrong, but whats your/my problem I has been editing some page and you are changing ALL of my edits, the first one I understood it as if I had to put some references, I did it but you erased it again, I mean what the problem with me editing (for example) the evolution of koemon (a rookie) to hookmon, its champion form including the reference that it happens in digimon world 3? it makes a lot more sense that the rookie evolving directly into its ultimate form, even based in the same video game I mean, if you think that I am just here to screw the wiki or if you can explain me what as wrong, it would be ok Some of my edits were: Gaiomon evolves from hisyaryumon, references: cards Da-107, Bx-79, Bx-121; to me is the same use a card as a reference than using a videogame, anyway if the videogames use to screw more offten the evolutions than the cards Koemon evolves to hookmon, reference: Digimon world 3; I think it was correct to use it as a reference, because it was the one used for koemon to armormon Hookmon from koemon and to armormon, reference, Digimon world 3 Armormon to cannondramon, reference, digimon world 3 --Cucco001 18:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Cucco001 What the deal with The new digixros I been waiting for to see what you are going about all the new digixros that happened in this last episode since you clearly didn't like how I did. It's better to have something then nothing at all. I also been look for better clips to get pics without the subs in the way but no luck. We might have to take it or with the pics :It is never better to have stuff incorrect than not at all. Wait for it to be done correctly, or review the other articles and try again. 13:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I left all the articles as stubs so other can add later because I am bad with grammar. As soon as I get time today, I'll get everything set up correctly, and then you can add whatever descriptions you want to them. However, there is quite a bit of work to be done, so it will take a while. 17:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Dammit man! Hay I'm sorry but come on man. I have the damn game in my hand and I'm running around Transfield RIGHT NOW and every time I run into a Digimon I forgot about I put it in the page so is there any way you can undo your undoing of all that please because I really don't wanna retype all that and get carpal tunnel or whatever but if you can't ok. THank you for listening to my rambling :/(Lvdoomien 05:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC)) KNOCK IT OFF STOP REMOVING ME EDITS. Look Look at your history and look around and B.T.W YOUR A BIG FAT LIAR Sorry I"M SORRY!!!!!! Please except it. STOP NOW Will you just leave me alone. STOP LEAVING THAT BAD MESSAGE SIR YES SIR OKAY I'LL JUST STAY WITH MY SUPER DIGIMON XROS WARS. SIR YES SIR AND THE COMMENT I DESERVED IT. Most powerful Hey Krytenkoro, I've got a question for you. Out of everything Digimon, the cards, games, shows, who would you say is the single most powerful Digimon? Is it Zeedmilleniummon? :Chronomon Holy Mode, probably, since it is one of the few Super Ultimates, and the Chrono Core selected it as a better host than Zeed. 03:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Whats the deal man? Are you the one who keeps changing my edits? you mean to tell me that Waspmon digivolves from Fanbeemon but Fanbeemon doesn't digivolve to Waspmon? or is it just a coincidence that whatever page i edit and gets changed back you happened to edit it soon after me? :He did the same to GreyKnightsmon and MetalGreymon (2010 anime). Really Patrice what you preach. After all this picture you uploaded File:6-11_02.png doesn't have a watermark or is a full shot. Plus picture like that pop up all the time in wikia's What's your problem with other people's edits? Why do you keep undoing everyone's edits? "Not an acceptable source for X5S"? Isn't it the same source for X5B, Damemon#Chuuchuumon and GreyKnightsmon (at least I think, because the source (http://nhoko.xxxxxxxx.jp/r-number.html#11) quotes all these Digimon)? G-SANtos Now I know you have problems other people's edits. I just got those pictures you just deleted from the official Xros Wars website no different then then the shoutmon + starsword/Dorulu Cannon that we have. Disk Zone Yes, they got "Disk Zone" right. If you read the words that appear on the top of the screen, sometimes it appears "Disuku Zōn", which is clearly "Disk Zone". ... ... ... You know katakana, don't you? G-SANtos 13:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Just Curious Hay how come some of the deva have big long descriptions, like Vajramon but some of them have little 2 line descriptions like Caturamon? So they haven't been made yet or do we just dont have the other profiles yet? Well the Devas were made in like what 2003? Whats taking them so long? (Lvdoomien 18:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC)) "Agumon Burst Mode" was made in 2006, and they still didn't give him an official name. Also, Frontier was made in 2004, but yet there's not an Advanced form among the Warriors of Earth, Water, Wood or Steel, and the only "Rookies" are Flamemon and Strabimon. G-SANtos 23:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The official profiles are released in the Digimon Dictionary, which adds two Digimon a week. It only has about 400 Digimon right now - even assuming that no new Digimon are invented, it will still take about eight years for it to finish. 23:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think they only do this so that the page never gets without something to be updated (people normally lose interest on "standby sites"). G-SANtos 00:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) - 22:13, February 5, 2011 (Brasília) Supadamon The unconfirmed part was that he appears in the anime. G-SANtos 15:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Chaosdramon In the article for Chaosdramon it states that Chaosdramon is sometimes refered to as Machinedramon Chaos Mode. Despite this you say that it is a made up name and delete the redirect page. I try not to complain, but if it is a made up name then the article should be corrected.--BozPity 02:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Stop editing my articles I contribute to quit messing up my contributions I make, Lanate said my information was good enough. You are as bad as Dizzy on Pinkpt.com/neodex. you are hereby warned. I had enough with my day so, stop it. I am more noble to God than you are, so I am quick to answer in my prayers. I know much more about armor digimon that you do, so let me do the editing. either that or just let me be a member of the council. :If it's about CheerGirlmon and KitaKitsunemon, they are spoof Digimon. Anything, besides the Digimon they Digivolve from and the Digi-Egg used, is speculation. G-SANtos 12:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) KrytenKoro knows better than to undo my contributions, listen here i DO KNOW the LEVELS of galacticmon, destromon, and snatchmon. And about that kabuterimon part of kimeramon is a cranium, hellooo, it covers the head. even my biology teacher agrees. stop it right now, I cannot deal with you doing this to my edits anymore. You are being mean. Please stop undoing the article contributions I make. Warriors Of Steel In The Sakkukumon section Agunimon is spelled wrong. I would fix it myself but i dont know how to fix a hyperlink 18:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! 18:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sup Whats up Kryten? (Lvdoomien 01:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC)) The Blastmon defeat issue Blastmon was actually first, because he faced Shoutmon one-on-one and wasn't using an army. And the other officers were never defeated themselves, they only lost battles and their troops, but never the code crowns. Nidzajojo 20:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :He wasn't killed, so if we're just talking "defeated in battle", Lilithmon is clearly the first. 20:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Recent Xros Wars Episode List Edit I'm sorry about the poor quality of the edit to the Xros Wars episode list I just made, if you can improve the synposis from what I wrote, that would be great. And also, the upcoming episodes were not speculation, I have a couple of sources; http://wikimon.net/Main_Page (On the news section, also in the next episode) http://forums.onlinedigimon.com/digimon-cross-wars/digimon-xros-wars-27-30-spoilers/ (If this counts as advertising please delete the links, but look yourself, first) --Lopmon! Lunamon! DIGI-XROS! 18:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Both of those explicitly say that they are reporting on rumors. Probably reliable rumors, but rumors. This site only accepts official publications as sources. 20:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :But 27 has now been confirmed. G-SANtos 22:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Image Uploading Hello, KrytenKoro. I'm having a problem with image uploading: I found a low-quality Shoutmon X5B image from the Super Digika Taisen game (similar to the DeckerGreymon low-quality image we had before the original artwork was released) and I'm trying to upload it, but always I try, it doesn't uploads. A loading bar appears (and a "dl" file, which my computer identifies as from DreamWeaver, appears to download), and that's it. It just loads infinitely. Do you know what's the problem? If you don't, do Wikia sites have admins? If the image is not acceptable to be posted on the Shoutmon page, then I'll keep it on my User page (if I can upload). G-SANtos 22:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) * I looked on some Japanese sites for images of x5b I upload both of them can you see if either of them would work for the xros heart page Question excuse me. but can you tell me because it eliminates the X5B Shoutmon photography, and the Beelzemon + Deputymon If you were so kind to tell me Alphonse123 PD:Not very good English so I use a translator Answer Thanks then I will dedicate myself to write the information I know Tsuwamon I have information about this digimon is on this page watch the video and make it clear what I put Alphonse123 http://www.anidragon.net/node/1196 Blocking someone You can block someone from editing, right? If you can, then block this guy, he's removing the entire content of some pages. The pages are Digimon Xros Figure Series, Guardromon (Tamers), Digimon Adventure (Game), Prophecy and Suijinmon. G-SANtos 12:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I can help talk this guy out of his evil ways I will stop 201.132.239.228 if you enable me to be a sysop. I want to apologize Kryten, I was kind of a jerk to you before and I want to say I am sorry for typing mean things towards you. I hope we can be friends, not enemies. I get my information from Dma.wtw-x.net for the attacks for suijinmon and someone ruined the moves of his, if it was you, i will still forgive you for what you have done. I even apologized to god before i can even talk to you. I will try to work with you if you need help with an article. Something i want to reply... I think it's a little stupid to put all the locations of each game of Digimon World in a talk page. Sorry, but it's the true... MonzaemonDW3 01:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling this to me a year later, tell me what to do to create a page, huh? You make me waste a year and now you came to tell me... Just Thanks! MonzaemonDW3 02:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but As you see, i'm not a northamerican, english, indian, australian guy. I write or speak in english as i learned in school. If my grammar, ortography or vocabulary it's incorrect. It's my fault. Althought, i need some one to teach me how to create a page. Thank you. MonzaemonDW3 03:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) from Alphonse123 1)The answer is easy, because I put an article I realize that you're going to clear me and I will delete. 2)By the way, you know how to put music on this wiki? Just out of curiosity to put the music "brave heart" Regarding edits I'm just curious why a few of the edits I made to add images to the beelzemon + deputymon articles were reverted. If I violated the rules I'd just like to know because I'm extremely interested in helping contribute to this wiki but if I went about it the wrong way I'd like to be informed how to properly offer my time and services, much appreciated --Rorudo 01:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Any ideas? Hay kryten lvdoomien again and I want to know if you could help me with my fan fiction story. I have been thinking up some ideas of what digimon could become the new demon lords but I'm having a hard time thinking of a digimon to become the demon lord of sloth if you have any suggestions that would be very helpful. And random weird question but you don't think bad of me do you? Thank you for your time (Lvdoomien 02:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC)) Ok thank you man I'll start looking for a locust like digimon on the wiki. MegaDarkKnightmon I got the picture here. It certainly looks official... MegaDarkKnightmon Uhh dude what the heck are you talking about? I dont know anything about a V-Jump scan. Kryten I never got a MegaDarkKnightmon picture whoever got that picture wasnt me it was probally some wikia contributor or something (Lvdoomien 21:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC)) Hay don't worry about it we all make mistakes. Oh and speaking of pictures I found a good picture of GigaWaruMonzaemon http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Gigawarumonzaemon copy and paste it into your browser this site has a couple good pictures but its in german i think. (The next day) Hay this site has pictures of all those card only digimon without the card part maybe you can take the pictures from this site and use them to replace the card picture? (example: Phelesmon, Boogeymon, JewelBeemon.) (Lvdoomien 05:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC)) :No. We do not use edited cards for images; the full-card scans are in fact on purpose. 01:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well I know there on purpose I just thought that you didn't have the editted pictures so I was just trying to be helpful. Xros wars episodes Why not edit the episodes 25, 26, 27? I already saw those episodes a month ago and still have not edited the pages and I can not edit me away that someone edited it Alphonse123 D-Cyber Hi!I hope it was usefull.Don't get mad if I forgot something to write about Dorumon or that I have Wrote too much.However if you find it usefull,it was my pleasure to help and thanks for giving me this ocassion.Good luck. P.S.:I forgot to put a picture of it.Could you do it for me? Slidegamer Videos Hey, I've been trying to add new videos to my Fan-fic, but it won't let me. Is there a problem with the wiki? -- White Star Line 04:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) why did you delete my article i was writing about a game on a web site,i was just sayying about it,damn,if the game is simple,what does it need to be well developed for,secondly,i copied that from my own wiki, and i see people copying shit frow wikipedia all the damn time >:(--Xenosaiyan57 03:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 My point is that if I spent my time working on an article,why would you delete it,how would you feel if I deleted yours,and I was just posting about a game,people don't like you because your a grammar nerd--Xenosaiyan57 00:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Hi I got a picture of alternativ colerd Shurimon but I am not allowed to add it Tactimon-sama 15:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you this much of a nerd in real life,stop being such an annoyance and be a good admin,stop being bossy because you're being annoying,no other admin is like you,besides,you're honestly deleting peoples articles when people don't even have to come here,this is you "Delete!I'm a nerd and care about properness and being organized,"get a wake up call!digimon is for entertainment,not for a freaking writing lesson--Xenosaiyan57 00:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Cyberdramon-darkdramon dear KrytenKoro, Shouldn't darkdramon become part of the Monodramon line (through cyberdramon) they resemble each other and they are part of the same family and darkdramon doesnt resmble tankdramon at all and there only simality is the dramon species Sincerly Guilmon74 ps whenever i change it you change it back Xros Raws Do you know a good place to get Xros Wars RAWs? I'm really, really behind on screens because I don't have downloading capabilities at school and no one uploads torrents anymore. I'm also so behind because junior year sucks and I hate laying out transistors and doing these VLSI labs and midterms and trying to figure out how to encode a FM signal when your carrier frequency is so high. tl;dr Xros raws plz? Lanate (talk) 04:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :RAWs, no, though you might be able to find one using this list. I'm planning on using the ryuurogue uploads to make screenshots from, if I can just get some spare time to do it (all my weekends are taken up babysitting). 12:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Behind The Scenes Hay as you may have seen in the Leopardmon talk page I think we should add Behind the Scenes sections to any pages that require it. Examples: The Royal Knights and the kings they are based on. JumboGamemon being based off the not very succesful monster movie Gamerra, who is a not very well known giant turtle monster. And pretty much all the pages since the design and names of digimon can be put into the behind the scenes section. No i didnt just think this up this something that is used by several wikia pages, probably most notably fallout.wikia.com. I think it would be a nice addition to the wiki and I can do the section adding if you want. Thank you for your time. (Lvdoomien 00:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC)) Why? Why is commandrsmon locked? Who should i talk to about this? Guilmon74 03:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I meant sealsdramon i wanted to add that it evolves into tankdramon Guilmon74 04:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) im sorry i was being an ass--Xenosaiyan57 04:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Digimon accel: evil genome and digimon next are my sources Guilmon74 07:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sorry Ididnt read it well enogh sorry for waisting your time I drew a digimon and posted it do you know what skin color i should use? Or any improvements that i should add its monodramon+ digiegg of courage Name is ???mon on the pictures Guilmon74 19:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but i think im going to go with purple or black as megadorumon said Guilmon74 20:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I make some changes? Hey there, I am user Zachattack31. I understand that you are the head administrator for this wikia. I noticed a few things that need to be updated on Digimon Xros Wars subjects like the Code Crowns section. With your permission, can you unblock some of those things so I can make the changes? I have watched every episode of Xros Wars so far, both Raw and Subbed. So, there is no need to fear that I will post anything that is false or misleading. Get back to me soon. :It's unlocked for now. In the future, post your suggestions for edits on the article's talk page, rather than asking an admin to remove the block. 21:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What Seriously I just uploaded stuff.Can we be friends? Xros wars are not happy that start the new season of digimon xros wars? Alphonse123 Bagra Army-related Seeing as your the only one who can add anything to the Bagra Army while it is locked to everyone else. Can you add info revolving around the Death Generals and their armies as well as info on Team Twilight being allied with the Bagra Army. Rtkat3 (talk) 9:34, 4 April 2011 (UTC) :As soon as I can, yes. Right now I am working on catching up with the Digimon Dictionary profiles. 01:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Dracomon evolution hey, if you look at Unnamed Dracomon evolution, closely it looks a lot like a new version of Minervamon. if you no what i mean cause they look a lot alike. Bagra Army-related 2 Seeing as the page is still locked to other contributors except you, there's still sections for each of the Seven Death Generals and their armies. Any chance that can be added at some point? I just hope the webmasters can remove the locks on this at some point. Rtkat3 (talk) 3:53, 12 April 2011 (UTC) :I have added my part on the talk page. We already know about Dorbickmon's army yet we'll be ready when it comes to the armies of the other Seven Death Generals. Rtkat3 (talk) 6:25, 12 April 2011 (UTC) Accept this new chance to reorder this pages. I know you locked me up, but i am not a bandalist. If I can't reorder the information, can YOU do that, please? Some DigiXros forms and weapon-transformations must be redirect to the other characters' profiles. You can also expand the "Death Generals" page by adding merge the seven evil Digimon's bios with the same respective page. Just one more thing, ONLY characters who plays an important role tne anime. ~~Federico Puricelli~~ IF YOU READ THAT, I WOULD THANK YOU SO MUCH! :DigiXros forms don't belong to any one of the Digimon, which is why they are covered on the team pages. :The Death Generals page will be merged with the Bagra Army page, when I get the time to catch up on my Xros Wars maintenance. The Generals are each prominent characters, and will get their own articles. 04:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) No You don't understand Some Merged digimon beolng to personal character page Example these: *Omnimon is added to Agumon's and Gabumon's Adventure pages *Imperialdramon to Veemon's and Wormmon's Adventure 02 *Susanoomon to Takuya and Koji's Frontier. ~~Federico Puricelli~~ :Those are digivolved forms, and the only reason they are left on both pages is because we don't have anywhere better we can put them. For Xros Wars, we absolutely do have somewhere more appropriate. 20:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Just remember that: we both know that's not true. we both can fix the same. And i have the idea to do it. Just because they DigiXrosses doesn't mean they do not be added to their respective charaters profiles (don't forget they have a sub-title named "other forms", which includes Digivolutions and Fused/DNA and/or DigiXrossed forms). ~~Federico Puricelli~~ :If you vandalize one more time, your block will be permanent. I am extremely tired of you messing with the organization of the pages. DigiXroses should be covered on team pages. 05:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Forgive me if i disturbed you. Mybe you cannot add digixrosses to characters profiles, but you CAN add them into this section page Digivolution#DigiXros. This page needs completion. Can you do that, at least this page, please? :No, because that page is for examples and coverage of the concept. It is not to be used to cover characters, which is what the Xros Heart page does. 21:17, April 17, 2011 (UTC) So, if calculations are right, Shoutmon DX will be added to the Xros Heart page, after the episode 34 is aired. Right? ~~Federico Puricelli~~ :Actually, it appears that Xros Heart and Blue Flare have merged into a new army, according to the Toei site. I'll have to check the subs, but we will probably create a new page for this new army, and yes, Shoutmon DX will go there. 03:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, let's pass to another theme: Don't you suspect Bagramon brainwashed his own brother for fear to become the "third heart" for Xros Heart? Or Yuu use DarkKnightmon to get revenge on his sister Nene? :No, I don't. 15:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, don't remove messages from my talk page. That is considered vandalism by wikia. 16:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I got a joke for you. Do you believe Akari and Zenjirou could return as new General alongside Taiki? Because I hope they do. After all, they are also part of the team Xros Heart. ~~Federico Puricelli~~ :No. 00:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Siddhaṃ I answered your Wikipedia question about the Siddhaṃ hūṃ. Yes it is Siddhaṃ, yes it is hūṃ, and yes in Japan it is pronounced 'un'. http://www.visiblemantra.org/hum.html Jayarava WARNING FOR YOU KrytenKoro We read the opinion from Federico Puricelli, and we concided he is right about everything. And we also know about you deleting the other users' opinions and THREATING them with block thier accounts too. Just because you can edit in this Wikia, does not gives you the right to CONTROL this Wikia. WE CAN BLOCK YOUR ACCOUNT IF YOU DON'T RESPET THE OTHER USERS' FREE WILL! ~~Wikia's Team~~ :Wow, vandalism, harassment, and impersonation. Good job. :Blocked. Lanate (talk) 17:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you think we should request a checkuser? Naming Federico is awfully specific. 19:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hohoho, of course we do don't you think? Because we do: many people tried to edit true information in this wikia and you delete them to become the only editor here. That is vandalism too, the vandalism YOU consider unnacceptable. ~~Wikia's Team~~ :So, wait, are you saying there can be only one?...LANATE, OHMYGOD, I'M THE HIGHLANDER! Wait....shit, this means we have to fight each other, 'cause you're obviously a Highlander too. :Well, crap. :Ummmmmm....see you next Monday, then, under the highest tower? If you promise to turn me into a networked AI, I'll even throw the match for you. 01:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) pics Did you delete some?bowtomyotismon :Yes, all the ones that outright violated policies. 14:07, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Bagra Army-related 3 You have done a great job with sorting out the Death Generals on the Bagra Army page. I think it would've been helpful if they had included some brief info on them. At some point, the Death Generals should be sorted in order of appearance. Rtkat3 (talk) 9:07, 20 April 2011 (UTC) :They are organized according to theme, though. 01:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Quick question about linking. Hello, I know you are really busy but was just wondering if you could inform me about which links to use (in an episode synopsis specifically) when it comes to the evolutions from Digimon Adventure and 02. For example, should I use the link Veemon (Adventure)#Flamdramon, or Flamdramon (Adventure)? As the latter page does not exist I was just a bit confused when the links were changes to such. Is it premeditated that these pages will be made sometime in the future, and will no longer be a sub-sections of the original Digimon pages? I was wondering for future reference and hopefully I'll be able to link correctly the next time I do an episode synopsis. Thanks in advance [[User:Wahm-bulence|''WAHM!]] (talk) 22:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :You should try to use targeted redirects for anything that aims at a subsection of an article. "Flamedramon (Adventure)" should be a redirect to "Veemon (Adventure)#Flamedramon", as with any other prominent character or digivolved form in the franchise. If the redirect is not made yet, go ahead and slap it together based on WarGreymon (Adventure). 23:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, so would the redirect page be something like this? http://digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Digmon_(Adventure)&redirect=no [[User:Wahm-bulence|''WAHM!]] (talk) 00:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yep! 02:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Anytlamon (Evil) Attack KytenKoro, sir, the attack, Treasure Axe, was one of the two attacks for Antylamon (Evil) on Digimon Battle Online... Does that work for the source? ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 03:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Battle animated sprites No problem, sir! I'm on it! I'll upload the other images with the file standard! ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 00:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that XD Will put correct descriptions on further uploads! ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 23:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) For the Digimon Battle Images category, can we have subcategories to put the mega,ultimate, champion, rookie, and in-training so that it's organized better? Categorize and order it a different way, or do you want to just leave it like it is? ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 00:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's not like the game uses the correct levels for most of them anyway, so I don't think it's necessary. 02:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok then! And also, sorry for taking so long uploading... I've been a little busy lately! XD ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 03:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oi, Why are you going and switching the pics on those edits I made?? The pics i'm puttin' on 'em look an 'ell of a lot better then the priors! RE:Bad linking What's so bad about it? I don't understand. -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!! P.S. Have a rotten day!!!!) 20:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you You know I should have been more specific about my question I asked anywho thanks for the answer that's all I needed, dude don't over react about 1 question dude 22:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Aye, Don't go gettin' your knickers' in a bunch there, i'm a damn new user and new to the entire process 'ere, It wasn't no damn fan-art! You kidding me?? I can't draw nuttin' better then a basic stick figure! All I was doing was simply trying to make the pic's look a damn sight nicer. Because the prior Images were just down right shitty. I don't honestl care wether you're the president of this little 'ere fan-club page or not, but when I get talked to, I expect to be treated nicly! Not like i'm some constant abuser, when I had messaged yu originally about switching up those pic's, you never said a word back! It seems like you have a bad run in with being a down-right fucking dick to others, I don't care if you like the darkj digimon, they were created bad for entertainmen, fictional characters, you however, are a real human...I think...which means you should treat others more properly, not all humans are fuckin' scumbags. But you seem like one of them. RyuFiction 06:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC)RyuFiction Ha ha ha You know sometimes unknown people can be right, dude your sarcasm isn't funny I was ONLY SAYING! Dude you can overreact, even to a OPINION I'm just saying my personal opinion okay no need to overreact. 18:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC)